El Secreto de Tu Mirada
by Laura.Lunatica.arural
Summary: Autores: Laura Lunática / Ginger Lestrange Queridos lectores, les presento la nueva historia en colaboración a mi amiga Ginger Lastrange quien tiene una loca imaginación al igual que la mía. Esperamos les guste leerla, tanto como a nosotras de escribirla.
1. Chapter 1

«Una mirada dice más que mil palabras...» Así versa el dicho tan común, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando ésta reemplaza a un conjuro mágico? ¿Qué sucede cuando con tan solo un guiño o un parpadeo, se puede dominar a almas vagantes con sed de venganza?

«El secreto de tu mirada» Es un fic en donde encontrarás las respuestas a lo que muchos se han preguntado por años, ¿cómo es el patronus de Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién manda a los Dementores? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos después de la guerra?

El conflicto, el odio, la diferencia de sangre, el estatus social todo confabula para que, la tan añorada paz y unión en la comunidad mágica no se dé.

La paz es mezquina y los odios continúan. ...

Disclaimer: Los lugares y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la destacada escritora y autora original de la Saga de Harry Potter, J.K Rowling. Así como es importante indicar que la base de la trama se fundamenta en los capítulos «Creer para entender» y «Biogénesis» del escritor, guionista y director, Chris Carter para la serial televisiva «Los Archivos Secretos X».


	2. Prefacio

Prefacio

Desde el espacio solo parece una ilusión, un truco de magia sobre un universo infinito y oscuro. Nuestra tierra, desde esa distancia, nadie que no fuera de este mundo, se imaginaria que está llena de vida.

Nuestro planeta no se dio de un día para otro, ni apareció en el firmamento tal como lo conocemos ahora. Fue una serie de sucesos a lo largo de millones de años:

Primero en el mar apareció, hace cerca de cuatro mil millones de años, la primera forma unicelular. Fue una explosión de vida que duro millones de años, en donde comenzaron a multiplicarse los primeros organismos pluricelulares. Luego eso, se detuvo…

Hace aproximadamente cuatrocientos cuarenta millones de años una extinción masiva extermino casi por completo todas las especies del planeta, diezmando y deshabitando los vastos océanos y dejando estéril las planicies.

Sin embargo, paulatinamente comenzaron a desarrollarse las plantas luego los insectos. Pero nuevamente fueron aniquilados en una segunda extinción masiva que afecto a la Tierra.

El ciclo se repitió una y otra vez.

Luego los reptiles emergieron del océano lamentablemente solo para morir. Más tarde los dinosaurios lucharon por sobrevivir, igual que las primeras aves, peces y plantas que fueron exterminados en la Tierra durante una cuarta y quinta extinción.

Hasta hace aproximadamente unos cien mil años apareció el homosapiens… el hombre.

Desde las pinturas rupestres en las cuevas, a la biblia, a Colón y a al Apolo sido una fuerza incasable sobre la Tierra y en ella. Catalogando el mundo natural conforme se ha revelado. Alcanzando una populación mundial de unos siete mil millones de habitantes. Todos descendientes de aquella célula original y única… de la primera chispa de vida.

Pero aún conoce —y nadie puede decir con certeza — que o quien encendió aquella chispa original y en qué punto de la historia ese homosapiens evoluciono dando origen a las personas con otras capacidades y poderes. Algunos le llaman magia; otros (los científicos) la denominan como personas con poderes extrasensoriales de origen desconocido.

Lo cierto es que tanto las personas con magia como para quienes no la poseen, el mundo ha cambiado. Ambos saben que algo ocurre. Los sin magia, llamados muggles, ignoran que existe un mundo alterno de humanos con otros poderes, sin embargo, vaticinan que algo no anda bien, no es común que tantos eventos (atmosféricos y catastróficos) estén azotando al mundo. Los con magia (magos o brujas) saben que la guerra termino, mas existen algunos seres aliados quizá con alguien que ostente algún tipo de poderío absoluto, pretendiendo adueñarse tanto del mundo mágico como del no mágico.

Ambos mundos están en riesgo y tanto uno como el otro, tienen las mismas interrogantes:

¿Hay un plan, un propósito o una razón de nuestra existencia? ¿Pasaremos al olvido como los que no antecedieron? ¿Pertenecemos a la sexta extinción que se aproxima según nos pronostican los científicos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso nuestras autoridades nos ocultan algo?


	3. El Secreto de Tu Mirada: Desolación

Desolación

El puente sobre río Coln en el poblado de Bibury, Gloucestershire - Inglaterra, parecía solo un cruce blanco de nieve sólida que lo atravesaba. Abajo el agua corría caudalosa pero lenta. El movimiento del agua oscura combinada con la nieve que había caído copiosamente durante varios días, hacía que la capa de hielo que se formó en la superficie avanzara con lentitud. Una lentitud amenazante, una lentitud que presagiaba que ese invierno sería más frío de lo habitual.  
La niebla que se colaba por la ladera de la montaña que estaba al fondo y las tenues lucecitas de las casas que se encontraban a un costado, cual típica postal navideña, con tejados blancos por la nieve caída durante el día (algunos villancicos que se escuchaban a los lejos), daban el escenario perfecto de un apacible atardecer de invierno. Sin mencionar, que el informe meteorológico pronosticaba que dentro de unas horas regresaría la ventisca.

La pareja de enamorados caminaba con paso por el puente tanto para evitar resbalar y caer, como para recordar la cantidad de veces que lo habían cruzado siendo amigos. Se habían criado y crecido juntos, pero la vida se había encargado de separarlos así como de volverlos unir. Ambos habían ido a estudiar sus respectivas carreras a universidades alejadas de su pueblo. Sin embargo, tanto William como Anne sabían que sus destinos estaban en ese hermoso pueblo. Era la ensoñación de cualquiera: un pueblo tranquilo, de casas bajas, con mucha historia para las futuras generaciones y tantas leyendas que se tejían en torno a los restos del antiguo fuerte que se divisaba en las colinas, que les era imposible pensar en abandonarlo alguna vez.

El avance del río era lento, pero caudaloso, la nieve caída en los últimos tres días hacía que en agua hubiese más hielo que líquido. Era obvio que el lago cercano, al cual no habían ido por temor a quedar aislados por las tantas ventiscas, estaría congelado.

Era raro que nevara tanto. Por lo general y, a pesar de ser invierno, su clima era templado la mayor parte del año y por lo que para los pueblerinos era totalmente extraño que durante tantos días la nieve, el frío y la oscuridad se hubiese apoderado de su pueblo.

Sus colinas, verdes y frondosas, hoy solo eran un manto blanco que rodeaba el poblado que se esmeraba en celebrar una navidad más. Este año: una blanca navidad.

William apoyó sus manos en el barandal raído y vetusto, pero fornido del antiguo puente. Dio una bocanada de aire y luego giró hacia Anne. El vaho de su cuerpo se vio reflejado en el aire que los separaba. Ella sintió frío al tocar las manos de él. Las había guardado dentro su abrigo pero William quería tomarlas.

Él las oprimió con suavidad depositando un suave beso sobre el guante de lana celeste que ella traía. La miró a los ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes de pestañas largas y que por tantos años había amado. Sí, Anne Comstock era la mujer por la que había vuelto. Al enterarse de que ella estaba de regreso y de que se había hecho cargo del periódico del poblado, se apresuró en terminar su residencia y hoy era el médico de Bibury. Ambos jóvenes profesionales eran queridos y respetados en el lugar, tanto que hacía rato la iglesia estaba reservada para la boda y los familiares y amigos tenían todo planeado para cuando ellos dieran la fecha del matrimonio para echar todo a correr…. Esos arreglos que hacía meses tenían listos. Sería la boda del siglo. Pero ellos aún no se atrevían a dar el paso, sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían casados, aunque ambos entendían que ya era hora de formalizar y de tener al fin una familia juntos. Se conocían desde siempre, no había secreto entre ambos y para nadie era noticia el amor que ambos se profesaban.

— Anne, cásate conmigo.―Le dijo sonriendo mientras ella comenzaba a temblar. Ella le respondió con su habitual fina sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego su sonrisa se apagó y sus ojos quedaron quietos mirando al cielo. ― ¿Qué ocurre, amor? ―Pero ahora él lo experimentó. El frío era más fuerte, sentía que sus huesos se quebraban en su interior. Miles de agujas lo clavaban, era como si de un de repente comenzara a congelarse. No obstante, su pecho le dolía, pero no era físico, era del alma, como si todas las penas y momentos tristes de su vida se hicieran presentes e hicieran presa de él.

Soltó las manos de su amada, porque no tenía fuerzas para aquello, cayó de rodillas pues estas ya no lo sostenían.

Al tocar el piso un ruido se escuchó, similar al que emite la madera seca al quebrarse. Anne también se desplomó a su lado y solo deslizó su mano para rosar las de William. Frente a ellos estaban esas dos figuras horribles que vestían unas túnicas sucias y deformes. Sus manos con pústulas se acercaban a ellos mientras volaban en círculos alrededor de la pareja. No les veían sus rostros pero conforme estas se acercaban más a sus cuerpos, sentían que el latir de sus corazones comenzaba a ralentizarse, perdiendo poco a poco el ritmo acompasado de vida. Solo distinguían un orificio negro que se los tragaba… que les tragaba la existencia.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos y de perder su conciencia, ambos vieron a lo lejos esas mismas figuras en un inmenso manchón negro que se cernían sobre el poblado.

Ambos lograron unir sus manos, antes de abandonar sus cuerpos para siempre. Se irían juntos… Juntos por toda la eternidad.

 _"Dicen que los pájaros dejaron de cantar y que de pronto descendió la temperatura como si el mismo Dios les hubiese quitado el aliento._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nadie osó de hablar en voz alta de tanto dolor y tristeza._ _  
_ _  
_ _Descubrieron los cuerpos uno por uno. Los ojos de los niños estaban cerrados como esperando permiso para abrirse, aferrados a los cuerpos de sus madres, quienes los abrazaban dispuestas a recibir todo el dolor por ellos._ _  
_ _  
_ _¿Acaso esos niños aún soñaban con helados y caramelos? ¿Con una navidad plena y feliz? ¿Con tartas de manzanas, fiestas de cumpleaños y atardeceres como único futuro? Los habían despojado de su felicidad junto con sus vidas y sus cuerpos esparcidos por las calles del pueblo. Ese destino era demasiado cruel para que Dios lo permitiera._ _  
_ _  
_ _Toda esa gente desdichada, ¿nacería nuevamente en un mundo diferente?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Quiero creer vehementemente en una verdad que trascienda, oculta y velada menos para aquellos ojos sensibles; en la procesión sin fin de las almas; en lo que no puede ni debe ser destruido._ _  
_ _  
_ _Quiero creer que ignoramos la recompensa eterna y la tristeza divina y que podemos ver su verdad; que lo que nace, vive aún después de morir y puede sepultarse en la tierra yerta, esperando solo la voluntad divina para renacer._ _  
_ _  
_ _En la luz de las estrellas esas almas yacerán en reposo a la espera de volver a la vida… en esta o en otra dimensión. Vida y muerte; resurrección, magia y no magia, todos se convergen en un universo infinito de posibilidades_ "

Dio un suspiro, mientras arrojaba el periódico al piso. Tanto dolor sufrido, en tan solo unas horas. Harry Potter, el Jefe del Departamentos y luego de cinco años post guerra, aún seguía recibiendo diversos nombres. A estas alturas no sabía si reír o enojarse "el niño que vivió", "el elegido", "el héroe de guerra"… ¡Héroe! Meneaba su cabeza de un lado hacia otro como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar los tristes recuerdos vividos en el pasado: las muertes, la angustia, la pérdida de amigos y el dolor de otros. ¿De héroe? ¡De héroe nada! Todo fue una cadena de sucesos que, si bien habían sido dolorosos, desencadenaron finalmente en la caída de Voldemort. Eso sin mencionar el gran apoyo de sus inseparables amigos: Hermione y Ron.

Yacía sentado en su escritorio a eso de siete de la mañana, con una taza de café que se había enfriado mientras su mente divagaba en la tristeza sufrida por esa gente. Otra vez la misma noticia; Otra vez el desastre y desolación. Un ataque solo atribuible a los Dementores había vuelto a ocurrir. Esta vez la víctima fue un poblado muggle, en donde dio como resultado cientos de muertos; no respetaron ni siquiera a los niños. Algunos sobrevivieron y los Aurores habían hecho un trabajo enorme en borrar la memoria a los pocos que habían logrado esconderse y escapar del ataque. Era el octavo en menos de seis meses: pero este era primero en que se aventuraban en un poblado muggle y con tantas víctimas.

Se puso de pie, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Hermione, como mano derecha del Ministro, a pedirle explicaciones, ¿qué explicación le iba a dar? Si ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué pasaba. Eran los Dementores, estaba seguro. Pero ¿quién los mandaba? ¿O era posible que esas criaturas unieran sus mentes (si es que la tenían) y actuaran como un todo? ¿Todos por separados pero con un cerebro común?

Su amiga se sorprendería con la propuesta que tenía, pero no había otro camino. A la antigua usanza deberían trabajar, así la tuviera que contactar con Ronald Weasley quien, desde el quiebre de su noviazgo con ella, ejercía como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en Francia. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a prestar nuevamente sus servicios en Inglaterra, puesto que el último ataque había sido devastador y urgía encontrar a los culpables.

Tanto para Hermione como para Ronald resultaría de lo más extraño que se les sumara un cuarto integrante. Alguien que había luchado por limpiar su nombre pero no había dejado de lado sus costumbres, ni su carácter difícil de llevar.

— Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy lo espera.

La secretaria, una bruja pequeña encorvada y que parecía tener más años que McGonagall, lo hacía regresar de su nebulosa.

— Dígale que…

— Buenos días, Potter. Invocaste mi presencia. ―No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, pues una figura que ya conocía estaba detrás de la mujer, con su mirada arrogante y su presencia altanera, Draco Malfoy ingresaba a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores.

Seguía siendo el típico orgulloso de antaño, aquel que siempre fue catalogado como el cobarde hijo de Mortífagos, el declarado enemigo, era a quien debía acudir.

Los años no habían pasado en vano, ni para Draco, ni para Harry Potter, tanto el uno como el otro, en sus diferentes obligaciones, habían crecido. Harry no era tan alto como Draco pero sus hombros anchos y su parar erguido (entrenamiento propio de los Aurores), habían hecho de él un hombre totalmente diferente al joven flacucho que peleó en la guerra; En cambio Draco era alto, delgado, bastante atlético. Ya sabía que muchas chicas de Hogwarts se habían interesado en el profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, y que de seguro tenía su club de admiradoras.

— Adelante Malfoy, debemos hablar. ―Le dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlo. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, más fuerte de lo normal.

— Dementores ¿no?―Le dijo de inmediato, entregando la capa a la secretaria quien había estirado instintivamente la mano para recibirla.

— Así es.

La secretaria abandonó la oficina cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Ambos tenían temas que tratar. El Ministro estaba a la espera de la respuesta que Potter le iba a dar. Harry por su lado, esperaba que Malfoy así como Hermione y Ron, estuviesen de acuerdo con lo que les iba a proponer.


	4. Capitulo II Vernos nuevamente

Vernos nuevamente

 _"Es hora de regresar. De dejar de bailar con tu recuerdo y de enfrentarte de una vez. Sé que será difícil y que quizá a la hora de verte otra vez a los ojos, miles de recuerdos recientes se activen nuevamente en mi ser._

 _¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo es que durante todos estos años aún siga pensando en ti? Te has clavado en mí como la espada en la piedra y no he tenido la fuerza suficiente para sacarte de allí. Estás tan metida en mí ser, que todo lo que hago gira en torno a ti:_

 _¿Qué diría ella?_

 _¿Qué opinaría ella?_

 _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_

 _¿Con quién estará? ¿Ya habrá encontrado a otro?_

 _¿Me recordará tanto como yo a ella?_

 _Todos los días las mismas preguntas retumban en mi mente. Incluso a veces creo hasta oír tu voz y luego, como de la nada, ella se apaga. Se oculta de mí y no logro remembrarla. Solo me quedan por segundos algunas reminiscencias de lo que alguna vez fue, de aquellas hermosas palabras que a mi oído decías… Luego, de repente todo se activa y creo hasta verte a mi lado._

 _Lo sé. Soy un loco. Un loco que, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia que ha puesto entre ambos, te sigue amando como el primer día._

 _Ahora te veré nuevamente y eso de verdad hace que mi cuerpo experimente espasmos que no puedo controlar. Ya sabes, son mis estúpidos nervios, los que con los años no logro domar._

 _Tienes un excelente trabajo, un prestigio, todo un mundo por delante. ¿Quién era yo entonces en tu vida? Era el estúpido segundón que nunca brilló con luz propia. Feliz has de estar en lo tuyo. Todos estos años te he amado como no te imaginas y también te he llegado a odiar con todas mis fuerzas, como si con eso pudiera aplacar el amor que está por sobre la verdad que inunda y ahoga cada poro de mi ser."_

Ron Weasley se armaba de valor para ingresar a la reunión que tendría aquella mañana con Harry Potter. Al caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio, muchas personas lo saludaban al pasar. Como autómata respondía, pues no veía caras, no veía personas, sino que solo sombras que con una mano lo hacían ver en donde se encontraba, indicándole incluso qué pasillo tomar para no perderse en el laberinto.

No, definitivamente esa no había sido la mejor opción: Regresar y ver a Hermione no era el camino correcto. Sin embargo entendía que debía definitivamente enfrentar a sus temores pues no podía avanzar en su nueva relación con aquella novia francesa y obsequiarle a su vida un nuevo capítulo, si no dejaba de una vez por todas de darle leídas y releídas al capítulo anterior… ese que llevaba por título: "Hermione Granger".

Si bien sabía que quizá fuese un error el reencuentro, también tenía claro cuál era su obligación, su deber moral y profesional. Esos eran los valores agregados que le decían que debía estar allí, que ese era lugar correcto junto a su amigo Harry Potter para combatir juntos contra esos seres que estaban azolando a muggles y a magos. Y si para ello tenía que aunar fuerzas con ella y con el altanero de Malfoy, pues lo haría.

Era consciente de que Malfoy había redimido sus culpas y que luchaba por limpiar su nombre. El hecho de haber sido mortífago y de que conocía los ardides de estos, así como los de sus aliados, eran un punto a su favor a la hora enfrentar la amenaza.

De tanto cavilar hasta que al fin llegó a la oficina de Harry, en donde una secretaria de aspecto severo, lo recibió. No obstante la mujer le sonrió de buena gana invitándolo a ingresar a la oficina de su amigo quien ya lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione Granger, Jefa de Gabinete del Ministro y su mano derecha, se encontraba en su oficina con un legajo de papeles en su escritorio pero solo uno tenía en sus manos y era el informe que el Jefe de Aurores le había enviado.

¡Dementores! ¡Dementores en un poblado muggle! Eso era realmente apocalíptico. Un Armagedón se estaba cerniendo frente a sus narices y ellos sin poder hacer nada. Y claro, Harry no halló mejor solución que llamar a Ronald Weasley, como si ganas de verlo tuviera luego de todos sus engaños e infidelidades. Y por otro lado ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer allí Draco Malfoy?

Cuando recibió la correspondencia reservada de Harry, leyó varias veces el mismo párrafo:

— _"Por lo mismo, salvo su mejor parecer, he solicitado al Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Señor Draco Malfoy Black, que pueda prestar asesorías al Ministerio en cuanto a las estrategias de ataque que tienen los Dementores, lo cual es de evidente conocimiento del Señor Malfoy, debido a su pasado (obligado según los preceptos errados de su padre)."_

— "Salvo su mejor parecer" ―Leyó en voz alta. ― ¡Ya lo llamaste! Y me lo dices cuando ya lo tienes todo armado. Siempre tan impulsivo, siempre tan …

Dio un respiro para no seguir hablando. S se bebió de un sorbo el vaso de agua que estaba en su escritorio. Era hora de enfrentar a esos tres. Como fuera, había que derrotar esa amenaza y si volver a ver Ron y trabajar junto al "señor defensor de los sangre pura" servía, pues bien, lo haría. Total ella no era la misma chica que se dejaba intimidar por esa mirada gris ni por los embustes de Ron. Si ya antes tenía su carácter, con los años este se había fortalecido. Ya la conocía bien Harry quien con los años y la gran cantidad de decepciones amorosas a su haber, también habían forjado un carácter totalmente distinto al que tenían de adolescentes. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que la esencia debía ser la misma.

Rió sin querer. No era del todo malo ver a Ron después de todo y quizá tampoco lo fuera ver a Malfoy, quizá ahora ella se divirtiera a costa del hurón albino...

Tomó un portafolios y metió allí el legajo de antecedentes, todos relacionados con los últimos ataques ocurridos y en cuadruplicado. Le entregaría a cada uno, una copia de dichos antecedentes, datos que en su mayoría solo manejaba ella y Harry y ahora debía obligatoriamente que compartir con quienes realizarían la investigación. Esa en la que ansiaba participar. La propuesta de Harry era trabajo de campo. Nada de oficina, ni papeleo. Era volver a sus a raíces y a la acción.

Sin más que pensar salió de su oficina, indicando a su secretaria, una jovencita de unos veinte años, a dónde se dirigía.

Al llegar a la oficina de Harry, la secretaria de este ya la esperaba, la saludó amablemente y le abrió la puerta para que ingresara. Ya la conocía de años y sabía que Hermione odiaba ser anunciada.

Draco que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del despacho de Harry, vio que la puerta se abría y en forma automática se puso de pie al ver una figura femenina que ingresaba a la oficina. Ron también lo hizo y pudo observar que a este las orejas se le habían puesto del mismo tono que su cabello. En cambio Harry solo avanzó hasta ella y la saludó con un exagerado abrazo. Pero, aún no lograba entender. Supuestamente Hermione Granger, la que él recordaba, distaba bastante de la mujer que tenía allí cerca. Esta era toda elegancia: lucía un traje de dos piezas (falda y chaqueta en color gris) una blusa blanca de seda en donde pudo advertir que traía otra debajo para aminorar la presencia de su sostén. Pestañeó con fuerza un par de veces para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

"― ¿Le estoy mirado los pechos a Granger? ¡Vaya, el estar tanto tiempo encerrado en Hogwarts me está volviendo loco! ―" Pensó. "― Granger, ¿atractiva? Sí, que estás loco, Draco." ― Él mismo se regañó al sorprenderse pensando de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía parar de mirar el rostro de ella. Era delgado, con maquillaje suave, labios en tono rosa pálido y su cabello liso sedoso y en corte melena, bastante más claro de lo que recordaba. No, definitivamente esa Hermione era otra.

— Vaya Malfoy, pensé que tus malos modales habían pasado con los años. ― ¡Demonios! Por estar pensando en la anatomía de ella, no alcanzó a escuchar el saludo que la recién llegada había hecho.

— Granger, buenos días.

Hermione solo negó con su cabeza, resignada a darse cuenta que Malfoy seguía con los mismos resentimientos hacia ella y su origen, mientras rápidamente le quitó la mano que hábilmente Draco había atrapado para saludarla.

Luego Hermione se acercó a Ronald y este le sonrió nervioso para luego abrazarla. No obstante, Draco y Harry advirtieron que las manos de ella solo descansaban en sus costados sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por responder a ese abrazo. Ron también lo notó y optó por soltar a Hermione. La había hecho de oro. Sabía que ella no lo quería y que aún le guardaba resentimiento por todo lo vivido en el pasado. Carraspeó para cortar lo complicado de la situación y tratar de disimular su error.

— Me da gusto verlos, a todos. ―Dijo Hermione mientras en forma presurosa sacaba de su portafolio una carpeta para cada uno. ―Es necesario que cada uno lea los antecedentes con que contamos para poder diseñar una estrategia de búsqueda y ataque.

— ¿Estás diciendo de que los cuatro trabajaremos juntos?

— Así es, Malfoy. Trabajaremos los cuatro como si fuésemos amigos desde chiquitos. ¿Algún problema con ello? ― Le respondió Hermione a Malfoy mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Draco, lejos se cohibirse, le respondió a aquella mirada con una simple encogida de hombros.― Como veo que te da igual Malfoy, supongo que no tendrás problema que tú y yo seamos compañeros para que Harry trabaje con Ronald.― Para Hermione sería más fácil trabajar con el petulante de Malfoy que con su ex. En cambio Ron habría apostado porque Hermione lo prefiriera a él.

— Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, Granger. Solo quiero que sepas que duermo desnudo.― le dijo sonriente mientras abría su carpeta y comenzaba a leer los documentos. Harry intentó disimular su risa tras su carpeta la que llevó a su cara para cubrirla.

Hermione miró sin entender con exactitud la indirecta de Malfoy. Si bien era perita en temas técnicos y administrativos del Ministerio, en lo que era doble sentido era realmente un desastre, pero no pensaba quedar en evidencia ante esos tres, menos ante el engreído de Draco.

— Está bien Malfoy, no me preocupa que duermas desnudo. Mi primer trabajo fue en una guardería infantil.


	5. Capitulo III Rescatando Tú Amistad

Rescatando Tú Amistad

El comentario de Draco y la respuesta de Hermione a ninguno de los presentes dejó indiferente. Harry descubrió su rostro -oculto detrás de su carpeta- mirando extrañado a Hermione. Su amiga realmente era de armas tomar, antes nunca habría respondido a un tipo de comentario de esa índole, pero ahora lo había hecho de lo más natural. ¡Ella sí que sabía cómo darle ese tipo de agradables sorpresas! Sobre todo porque a Malfoy se le formó una arruga en la frente al escuchar la respuesta y Ron tenía los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Será mejor que no la subestimes, Malfoy. Créeme, no es una buena opción hacerla enojar. —Advirtió Ron, quien conocía perfectamente cómo podía llegar a ser ella en un momento así.

— Les agradeceré a cada uno que se centren en los expedientes que les acabo de entregar —Gruñó Hermione brindando su habitual mirada reprobatoria. Harry desde un extremo de la oficina dio un respiro de resignación y avanzó hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—Mi intención no era molestar, Granger. Solo quería amenizar la conversación. —Agregó Draco. —" _Creo que le hace falta una buena dosis de sexo._ " —Murmuró entre dientes lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo captara. Al parecer había activado ese mecanismo secreto que solía utilizar, o como Ron lo llamaba, esa especie de "oído amaestrado" y podía escuchar a la perfección hasta el más leve de los bisbiseos y las palabras de Draco Malfoy no fueron la excepción.

— Lo que me falte o me sobre, Malfoy, no es asunto tuyo. Y por favor, lee lo que acabo de entregarte, sino comprobaré tienes déficit atencion.

— ¡Sí que eres estresante! —Añadió Ronald sonriendo, pero apenas lo había dicho, ya se había arrepentido, ahora la mirada asesina cobraba otra víctima: él.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Ronald? Repite lo que has dicho —Al parecer la presencia de Ron había causado una revolución en ella. Estaba tan perceptible a todo que involuntariamente había levantado la voz y exagerado su reacción.

—Nada, solo dije que eres estresante. — Repitió Ron —Hermione, solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos frente a ti, y ya te convertiste en un ogro. —Intentó calmarla. Esperaba que la estrategia resultara.

—A ver chicos. Ustedes realmente ¿saben a qué nos enfrentamos? Por si no se han dado cuenta este es un caso grave. Harry, ¿estás seguro que fue una buena elección tener a Weasley a Malfoy? —Harry la miró sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero no respondió. —Si seguimos como hemos comenzado, considero que la presencia de ustedes dos será insoportable. — Agregó señalando a ambos.

En ese instante Harry entendió que era hora de actuar y poner orden.

—Señores, será mejor que los asuntos personales los resuelvan allá afuera, estamos aquí debido a un grave problema. Este asunto es sumamente delicado. — Harry, se vio obligado a terminar su discusión, pues si no hacía algo comenzarían con el pie izquierdo, y eso no le convenía para la investigación. —Señores… Señorita —continuó el Jefe de Aurores mientras los dos en cuestión respiraron profundo para no soltar una carcajada. —Los Dementores están causando serios problemas, no solo en el mundo mágico, si no a los muggles. Debemos resolver este asunto lo más pronto posible. —Finalizó Harry para posteriormente tomar su carpeta y continuar leyendo.

Luego de la aclaración realizada por Harry, un extraño y difícil silencio rodeó la oficina. Todos se mantenían atentos en el asunto de los Dementores. Los cuatro leían sus expedientes tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

—Esto sí que es extraño… ¿Por qué atacar a los muggles? — Dijo de un de repente Ronald rascándose la cabeza. Mientras que las miradas de reprimenda por tal pregunta se hicieron presentes de inmediato. — ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo. Solo fue una pregunta, por muy tonta que sea, ustedes también se la han hecho. —Les aclaró Ron, mientras se hundía en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado.

Draco por su parte, solo dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Harry, mientras que Hermione dejaba sus ojos en blando y hacia un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos, los expedientes no les decían nada. Repasaban constantemente los múltiples ataques pero no lograban encontrar ninguna pista. No tenían lógica, no se explicaban el por qué atacaban de esa manera. Algunos eran organizados y otros no tanto, daba la impresión de que eran ataques aleatorios y otras veces tan organizados y complicados como si estuviesen siendo dirigidos por alguien o por algo…

—Esto es realmente tedioso, no logro encontrar pista alguna, no se me ocurre nada — Protestó Draco azotando la carpeta en la mesita que se encontraba frente a él. Se levantó y se dirigió pensativo hacia la ventana.

— ¿Sería bueno ir a dar un vistazo a Azkaban ¿No creen? — Sugirió Ron, quien después se sintió incómodo por las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar —Ahí comenzó todo ¿No? Ya, está bien, olviden lo que dije…

—No Ron, considero que es una buena idea. —Extrañamente Hermione había concordado con él. Incluso hasta le brindó una suave sonrisa debido a la sugerencia inteligente de él. — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —Preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose a los otros.

— ¿Envidiosa Granger porque alguien tenga una ocurrencia antes que tú? —Para Draco cada vez se estaba haciendo más interesante hacerla sulfurar. Las mejillas de su ex compañera de colegio se ponían de un tono rosa que realmente le sorprendía — Y tú, Weasley, ¿tenías cerebro? Siempre pensé que utilizabas el de Granger… el tuyo ha de estar nuevo no?

— Deja de hablar estupideces, Malfoy. —Le dijo Harry mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo. —Ya es tarde, será mejor que hagamos la visita el día de mañana, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. — ¿Les parece a las ocho de la maña? —Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Bueno, qué les parece si los invito a cenar. Digo, por el reencuentro. —Dijo Ron

—Lo siento, Weasley, tengo otros compromisos. —Se disculpó Draco. —Los veo mañana —Y sin más salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Yo también tengo otros asuntos que atender antes de llegar a casa. Nos vemos mañana. —Dijo Harry dejando a solas a Hermione y Ron.

—Bueno… Yo me quedaré un rato más. —A Hermione no se lo ocurrió otra cosa, así que Ron tenía la oportunidad de insistir con la invitación o por lo menos de poder tener algunas palabras con ella.

—Hermione, sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero quisiera hablar contigo. —Dijo Ron, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos laterales del pantalón. —Anda, vamos a cenar ¿sí?

—Está bien. Iré por mi bolso, espérame en la recepción —Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió enfurecida con ella misma por haber aceptado. Pero de todas formas, quiéralo o no había temas que aún estaban inconclusos pero no estaba segura de querer abordarlos ahora.

Ron la esperó en la recepción impaciente y totalmente nervioso. De verdad que no sabía cómo comenzaría el diálogo con su eterno amor. Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, saber definitivamente si ella ya no lo amaba, tenía que estar tranquilo consigo mismo, solo así podría continuar con la actual relación.

—Estoy lista. Tú dices a dónde. — Dijo Hermione

—Sí, claro. Acompáñame. — Ron la tomó de la cintura delicadamente para indicarle el camino.

Ron llevó a Hermione a un centro y elegante restaurante muggle que se encontraba a escasos metros del ministerio. No era cualquier lugar, sino que era el centro de encuentros solo de la aristocracia londinense. Hermione, sorprendida, no quiso preguntar cómo pagaría. Prefirió guardar su pregunta y esperar. Al entrar, de inmediato los atendió el capitán de meseros, personalmente les indicó cuál era su mesa.

Luego de haber tomados sus respectivo asientos, el hombre les mostró la carta.

— ¿Desean tomar un, café, vino, whisky, champán, en tanto eligen algún platillo? —Les preguntó

—Gracias, Capitán, ¿puede buscar entre sus mejores vinos y traernos uno? —solicitó Ronald.

—Por supuesto, señor Weasley —El Capitán se marchó dejando a cargo a uno de los meseros.

Hermione, realmente estaba sorprendida. Más bien, intrigada. ¿Cómo era posible que el capitán le atendiera tan bien? Entonces, ¿qué tipo de trabajo realizaba? Ronald no era de restaurante caros ni menos de codearse con la aristocracia, ¿qué habría cambiado en él durante todos esos años?

— Debes tener un buen trabajo para poder pagar este lugar, Ron —Las palabras de Hermione para él resultaron hirientes, incluso ofensivas. Realmente no reconocía a su antigua amiga y ex novia. Nunca imaginó que Hermione le criticara de esa manera y ella se dio cuenta, no por lo que dijo, si no por como lo había dicho.

—Afortunadamente tengo un muy buen trabajo, Hermione, el cual permite darme los lujos que antes no podía. —Respondió en un tono amable. No caería en arrebatos como solía hacerlo. Ahora se detenía a pensar antes de actuar. Con el tiempo, Weasley, se había dado cuenta que en ocasiones la vida es como un ajedrez, tienes que pensar muy bien cómo jugar tus piezas o perderás la partida. —Hermione, quiero hablar de nosotros. —Le dijo sin más preámbulo.

—Yo no lo deseo, Ronald. —Le respondió segura.

—Es necesario, Hermione. Tú me acusaste de un engaño que nunca cometí. —Señaló Ron.

—Pues tu actitud me demostró lo contrario.

—Intenté aclarar las cosas pero nunca me diste oportunidad, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —Dijo Ron, alzando un poco la voz.

—Te pregunté con quién me engañabas, te advertí que sabía la verdad de muy buena fuente.

—Sí, muy buena fuente… le creíste más a Parkinson… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Mi palabra para ti no valía nada. Me sentí humilladlo por tu acusación, no me permitiste tener un juicio justo… preferiste tomar justicia por tu propia mano, Hermione. —Hizo una pausa, bebió un poco de agua de la copa y continuó hablando: —Sí, tal vez fue mi error el no buscarte para que me permitieras aclarar las cosas… es hora que me escuches…

—No tengo nada que escuchar, Ron. Ya es tarde. Lo nuestro no fue y punto.

— ¡Maldición, Hermione! No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a hacer pareja, solo quiero aclarar lo que paso. Yo aún te amo, has sido un maldito fantasma todo este tiempo. Quiero una vida Hermione, pero si tu fantasma me sigue persiguiendo no podré hacerlo. — le dijo afligido y con toda la verdad que podía expresar.

En ese momento el joven mesero les traía un vino de noble cosecha para que probaran. Ron se calmó unos segundos y le pidió que la copa fuese catada por Hermione. Ella igual se calmó al recibir la copa por parte del Capitán.

— Sí, está bien. Gracias.

El hombre sirvió las copas y de inmediato se retiró del lugar.

—No es mi culpa, tú tomaste tu propia decisión. — le dijo al cabo de unos segundos al ver que ella no hablaba. La terquedad de ella comenzaba a molestarlo. En todos esos años, su testarudez había aumentado.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no Hermione. — Señaló furioso. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención. —Lo siento… pero debes escuchar.

Hermione se echó hacía atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos mientras Ron comenzaba con el relato:

— Fue durante el cumpleaños de Cho Chang…tú no asististe porque tenías gripe. No sé si recuerdes, pero no podías acompañarme. Así que decidí ir en representación de ambos. Cuando llegué, Cho se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, así que la fui a buscar para presentarle mis felicitaciones, pero todo fue muy extraño… Cuando salí, Cho subía las escalinatas que conducían del jardín a la entrada del salón principal. Cuando la vi, de inmediato la saludé y di un abrazo de buenos deseos, como amigos, le bese la mejilla, pero ella resbaló, esto hizo que nuestros rostros estuviesen muy cera… Lo malo fue que había una testigo que vio lo que quiso ver… Pansy Parkinson y te hizo saber a ti su versión, la cual creíste al instante.

Hermione lo miró con su ceño fruncido por algunos instante, luego pestañeó y se acercó un poco a la mesa, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ron? —Él solo dio un suspiro. — ¿Sabes? creo que todo esto es mentira, otro embuste más de tu parte, dime ¿por qué entonces Cho no me dio la cara y me aclaró las cosas?

—Yo le pedí a Cho que no hablara contigo, después de todo la que tiene que dar explicaciones es Parkinson, ella quien mintió. Dime Hermione ¿Tan poco me querías? Que a la primera me dejaste ¿Así? ¿Así de sencillo?—Ron hizo la pregunta del millón. Hermione, mantuvo la boca cerrada, ella misma no sabía que contestar. —Hermione, estoy listo para cualquier respuesta, no temas en dármela. —Ron la miró a los ojos y luego recorrió su rostro. Era bella, pero fría y dura de corazón. — ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tu amor hacia mí solo fue de grandes amigos, que nunca te hice feliz como tú te lo merecías. Así que si tu respuesta es que no me querías lo suficiente, la entenderé. Y debes estar tranquila, que no me molesta en lo absoluto. —Ron sabía que si esa era la respuesta, por supuesto que dolería, pero también, entendía que así se cerraría un ciclo de vida y le permitiría abrir uno nuevo. Por él, por su bien.

—Tienes razón, tal vez el amor que sentía, no era realmente amor. Quizá nunca fuimos el uno para el otro… en realidad, que no sé. —Declaro Hermione, después de pensar su respuesta.

—No, nunca lo fuimos. —Ron cerró fuertemente el puño izquierdo que mantenía debajo de la meza.

—Discúlpame, Ron. Independiente de amarte o no, debí haberte permitido hablar, y no juzgarte así a la primera, como lo hice. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco. Debí tomar las cosas de quien venían y no lo hice.

—Al contrario, Hermione. Yo debí haberte buscado para aclarar las cosas y tampoco lo hice.

En ese preciso instante la música del lugar comenzó a sonar en forma suave, una melodía de piano que les entregaba una especie de escudo transparente de tranquilidad.

— ¿Amigos? —Pregunto Hermione, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Siempre… eternamente tu amigo —Ron, había logrado lo que quería, ahora sería más sencillo vivir. Después de todo trabajaría a su lado


End file.
